Yuri! On Ice Short Stories
by Bibliophile Otaku2017
Summary: These are basically little collections of Vikturi short stories that I'll probably have written at 1 in the morning. It's only fluff no dramatic stuff you pervs (jokes). I might not update often but I hope you enjoy what I write. ps. I've tried to keep the personalities of the characters as close as I possibly can. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A stressful Night

**First story here we go. Sorry if the character seem a bit out of character but I literally started this at 1am and finished it at 2am but oh well. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The night was frozen yet busy. Bright city lights overwhelming that of the stars and moon. Silence was lost beneath the rumbling cars lining the roads. With the moon wavering high above the animated city, it peaked curiously through the curtains of Yuuri and Viktor's hotel room. Viktor laid sprawled on top of his mattress. The doona clinging desperately to his body as his chest rose and fell slowly in slumber. While on the other hand, Yuuri stared mindlessly out the slit of window peaking from beneath the thin curtains. His hands balled his pillow into his fists as the young skater tried to ignore the uncomfortable twisting and turning in his chest. The cool, solid weight of his ring resting on his finger continuously reminded him of what he could lose if he lost the Grand Prix Final. It was that thought that had fired his nerves into overdrive, denying him sleep in the process.

Suddenly the city light seeping into the room felt too bright, making Yuuri closed his eyes tightly. Trying to block out the light, his thoughts and his nerves. When that wasn't enough, he twisted his body and pressed his face against his pillow. The tightness in his chest seeming to creep into his lungs.

In all but a matter of a few minutes tomorrow, Yuuri could gain everything he never realised he wanted or it could all slip from his grasp, never to be caught again. What would Viktor do if he lost? Would he go back to Russia or would he stay? If he didn't win, Yuuri feared that the Viktor he had grown with these past few months, would vanish. That they would once again become little more than strangers to one another. Where Yuuri could only idolize him from a distance and Viktor wouldn't even realise he existed. Never before had Yuuri had such a thing to lose in a competition aside from his skating career and the weight of it bared down heavily on his shoulders.

With his heart racing at what felt like an impossible speed, Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as he tried to calm himself down. The thoughts becoming increasingly overwhelming for the young skater. Never had he felt this nervous before and it sent him into a panic.

"I can't lose," Yuuri muttered in short, shallow breaths to his pillow. "This is my only chance left to prove myself and Viktor. I can't lose for either of us."

Whilst Yuuri gripped at his shirt and pressed his hand hard against his chest, trying to make the panic vanish, he failed to hear the creaking bed beside him as a weight lifted from the mattress. Soft footsteps treading in his direction. A gentle, comforting hand rubbed his back soothingly as the bed dipped slightly to the side with a newfound weight. The loud, towering thoughts in Yuuri's mind seemed to quieten at the sudden contact

"I may not be the best coach out there, but Yuuri, there is not a doubt in my mind that says you won't win," Viktor's tone was gentle and loving. "I've met a great number of skaters in my life so far and yet I have never seen such a passion flair in their eyes like yours do Yuuri, your love for skating is something from a whole other universe."

The instant Yuuri pulled himself away from the pillow at the sound of the comforting words, warm, muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing him against Viktor's chest. His mouth fell open and his cheeks turned a heated crimson as Viktor held on to him like he was afraid to let go.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed, shaken.

The Russian skater's warm breath, tickled Yuuri's neck as he laid his head on the young skater's shoulder. Despite his deepening blush, Yuuri felt himself begin to calm down. Grateful to be in Viktor's arms as he then hugged his coach back. The two sat in the same position for a few moments in a comfortable silence before Viktor pulled both of them down so that they were lying beside one another in the one bed. Viktor closed his eyes, dismissing his own blush that went unnoticed in the dark, still embracing the one who reminded him what it was to live and love again.

With his thoughts now diminished and in the warmth of the one he loved most, Yuuri unconsciously snuggled into Viktor. Unwrapping his own arms to press them against the other's muscular chest as exhaustion quickly overtook him.

"Thank you…Viktor," Yuuri's voice faded into little more than a whisper as his breaths became heavy and even.

Not too far from sleep himself, Viktor lifted an arm from around the young skater and ran his fingers tenderly through the others black hair. His soft blue eyes glancing down at Yuuri in a way no one else had ever had the luck to whiteness before. Viktor continued his actions until Yuuri was pulled into a deep sleep where from there he pulled the blanket over the top of them, planted a light kiss on Yuuri's forehead and held the skater close to him as sleep finally washed back over Viktor.

"You won't ever have to worry about losing me Yuuri," Viktor thought to himself. "Because I won't ever let myself lose you."

The pair remained entangled together until morning rose. Where they both woke up to the best view the world had to offer to calm any remaining nerves. The smiling faces of one another.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers and Visitors

The day had been long and torturous. The banquet, just as much so. The second last competition in the figure skating season had come to an end, leaving its remaining competitors in both high and low spirits. As the banquet had begun and people started filtering through the doors, a tired Yuri clung to Viktor's side, smiling and chatting through the tedious night with many of his fellow competitors. And despite the disappointment of many, Yuri kept a reasonable distance between himself and the champagne. The images from last year a bitter reminder of the drinks affects.

Laughs were shared throughout the night along with bazaar conversations meant to entertain one another as the hours dragged on and the number of sober people declined. Viktor kept his drinking to a minimum for Yuri's sake as he carried smoothly through each conversation. It took him little to no effort at all to glide through the night as the banquet had become little more than a force of habit. As JJ walked away from Vitkor, he took the moment of solitude to address Yuri properly for the first time in hours.

"So Yuri! Should we go on some more sightseeing tomorrow before we leave?" he questioned cheerily, turning to the other.

Yuri's eyelids rested at half mask as his unfocused eyes seemed to stare at nothing in particular. He acted as if he hadn't heard anything at all. Viktor's smile faltered as he gently rested a hand on Yuri's shoulder, moving closer to him to gain his attention.

"Yuri?" Viktor asked firmly while his eyes narrowed to the young skater's exhausted features.

At the sound of his name, Yuri seemed to be pulled out of a trance. His attention now focused on the person in front of him while his brain took a moment to realise that Viktor had been talking to him. With a sigh he closed his eyes and raised a hand to rub his forehead.

"Sorry Viktor," he apologized. "Could you repeat that?"

Viktor pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. Holding the fringe away from his eyes while he stared down at the other. "You know Yuri, if you were really that tired you could have told me and we could have skipped," Viktor lectured with a sigh.

Yuri shook his head as his arm fell back to his side.

"No I'm fine, and we wouldn't have been able to skip anyways," he defended wearily.

The conversations of those around them grew louder and louder until Yuri couldn't hear himself think anymore. Sleep resting persistently on his eyelids. Viktor pursed his lips and turned his head as his eyes wondered around the room. Yuri didn't have a chance to wonder why Viktor hadn't responded until the other grasped his hand and lead him out the building and into the bone-chilling air of the night. He squeezed Viktor's hand for warmth in the frigid air as his free arm pulled his coat tighter around his body. Before Yuri could protest, the look in Viktor's eyes made him stop while he searched for the car parked in the darkness.

* * *

The ride in the car had been short yet silent as Vikture continued to hold one hand on the steering wheel and the other's in Yuri's hand over the dashboard. The world flying past them in an array of mixed lights and blurred buildings.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their apartment, Yuri dropped his coat on his bed and walked over to the couch in the small lounge room while turning the TV on, daring Viktor to make him go to bed. Despite his exhaustion he wanted to prove to Viktor that he wasn't tired enough to have left the banquet early. The other walked in soon after staring amusingly at Yuri as he sat with his back facing him on the couch. Viktor placed both his scarf and coat on the end of his own bed and sat right beside Yuri, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

"Hey!" Yuri exclaimed staring at Viktor with wide eyes.

Viktor smirked and held up his index finger, "If you want to stay up late then I get to pick the channel."

As soon as Yuri opened his mouth to retort he slowly closed it again and turn back to the TV screen. Once settling on a channel, Viktor laid back into the couch and slowly counted the minutes as they passed while Yuri sat beside him without a single word or glance. A smiled pulled at his lips every time he caught the young skater catch himself just as he began to doze off. Viktor had accepted his challenge with ease knowing Yuri to well to lose.

After an hour had passed Viktor's phone had begun ring beside him, drowning out the voices from the TV, and just as he reached for it a heavy weight leaned on his shoulder. His eyes snapped around to find Yuuri fast asleep on his shoulder. Glasses hanging off his nose and black hair dangling over his eyes. A faint blush warmed the Russian skater's cheeks but it couldn't stop the gentle smile gracing his features. While leaving the phone to ring, Viktor carefully lifted Yuri from his shoulder so his head could rest on his lap instead. As his heard swelled in his chest, Viktor ran his hands through Yuri's silky black hair in a rhythmic and calming way. The other completely unaware of Viktor's actions.

* * *

As the night gave way to dawn, Phichit and Chris wondered up to the apartment building in the weak morning light. Both wrapped up in thick coats, scarves and gloves. Chris watch Phichit as he scrolled through his phone with a frown.

"No answer?" he questioned doubtfully.

Phichit's frown deepened and he shook his head.

"I've been calling him since he left the banquet yesterday but he must have his phone turned off," he answered slightly confused. Looking away from his phone he glanced at Chris. "What about you?"

Chris shook his head this time to the his dismay, "Viktor normally picks up his phone any time someone calls him but he didn't even answer my text."

"Well," Phichit began as he slipped his phone into his pocket. A smile lifted his frown, "Good thing I know what room they're in."

* * *

Chris knocked loudly on the pristine white door. The building was almost eerily silent in the early hours of the morning with the lack of human life. After a minute, they still received no answer.

"Yuri!" Phichit called whilst knocking on the doors himself.

Still no answer. Christ scratched the back of his head and turned to Phichit.

"Do you think they're home?" He asked skeptically.

Phichit shrugged and wrapped his hand around the door handle. "There's only one way to find out."

And to their surprise that door opened without hesitation. Sharing a look with one another, Chris and Phichit walked into the apartment and closed the door behind them. It was just as quiet as the rest of the building. As they checked the bedroom Phichit reconised the coats and scarves the pair were wearing yesterday as they now laid discarded on the neatly made beds. Chris gave Phichit a suggestive look, which almost caused him burst out in laughter. Chris having swallowed his own giggles as they wondered into a separate room that connected the small kitchen and lounge room.

Chris was the first to notice Viktor sitting asleep on the couch with mute images flashing across the screen of the TV. Just as he was going to call out to him, Phichit stopped him.

"He must be tired, we shouldn't wake him," he mumbled barley over a whisper.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "But if Viktor's here then where's Yuri?" he replied just as silently.

Phichit pulled his phone out from his pocket with an evil smirk, "I think I have an idea."

They quietly tip-toed around the couch having to clasp their hands over their mouths as they witness the scene before them. Yuri laid stretched across the couch with his head resting soundly on Viktor's lap, his relaxed face facing Phichit and Chris yet he remained unaware of their presence. His glasses were resting on the arm of the couch beside Viktor who had one of his hands resting behind Yuri's head. The tips of his fingers still caught in the black hair. Phichit wasted no wasted no time in taking as many photos as he possibly could whilst slightly squealing beneath his breath. Christ stood at the back with his hands in his pockets and a smile.

"They really are adorable aren't they?" he admitted.

Phichit nodded his head violently. "I hope I find someone who means that much to me one day," he replied.

"You will but don't worry about that for now," Chris said walking towards him. "How about we leave and let them sleep for a little while longer?" he suggested.

Phichit paid no attention to him as he continuously took photos. It wasn't until he was about to post them did Christ snach his phone away, grab the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Sleep well," he muttered before closing the door.

* * *

Viktor and Yuri slept late into the afternoon that day, still unaware of their previous visitors. And thank's to Chris, the photos remained strictly on Phichit's phone without ever escaping into the void of social media.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise Gift

**HEY GUYS IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A YOI FANFICTION YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO READ SEND THEM TO ME AND I'LL DO MY ABSOLUTE BESET.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a little crappy, I'm really tired, it's 2:06 in the morning and I only read over it once. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Yuri? Are you sure you're okay practicing on Christmas day?" Victor inquired with a frown.

The sound of Yuri's skates gliding over the ice came to a halt once he noticed Victor had pulled to the sidelines for a break. He pulled down one of his sleeves to wipe the sweat that clung to his forehead.

"No I don't mind," Yuri replied honestly. "I mean it's nice to get away from the family for just a little bit even on Christmas day, you know?"

Victor's frown only deepened. He still wasn't sure as to why Yuri had been so insistent to go to the Ice Palace once everyone had finished breakfast and the presents had been given out and unwrapped. Yuri still had yet to give Victor his Christmas/birthday present. To the other's curiosity.

The day had been chaotic to start off with. Yuri's parents had been quick to wake the two up in the early rays of the morning sun. The smell of breakfast had already begun to linger in the corners of the house, assisting in getting the two skaters up from their beds. It had consisted of a large banquet, set neatly over the table, of traditional Japanese food most of which Victor had never laid eyes on before. Conversations had been full of laughter and smiles as no one hesitated to dig straight into the Christmas breakfast.

Next had been the presents which consisted of one large pile beneath the Christmas tree. As each person opened presents at random, the atmosphere had been filled with a warm and comforting sensation that drove away the morning chill that had slowly seeped in the house during the night. Yuri didn't think he had seen Victor smile as much as he did during that moment. It was true that the older skater had informed Yuri that they didn't really celebrate Christmas and birthdays as much in Russia as others did in different countries. But yet the large grin Victor wore the whole morning had made a faint blush tint the cheeks of the younger skater as he had thought of what was to come. It was by the time that the overwhelming pile of presents had diminished into nothing more than a mess of brightly coloured wrapping paper that Yuri had begun to suggest to Victor that they should go to the Ice Palace to practice their routine for the upcoming figure skating season. The other had been a tan reluctant of the idea thinking it would be rude to Yuri's family but he was finally convinced when they too insisted that the two should spend some alone time together on Christmas day. Although Victor had failed to notice the evil smirk Yuri's mother and father shared between one another afterwards.

Victor picked up a water bottle that sat on top of the boundary surrounding the ice skating rink. He watched as Yuri practiced a few simple jumps while waiting for Victor's break to end. Although before he was done, Yuri skated over to him and gently took the water bottle from his hands once he had finished. Drinking it in between labored breaths. Victor stared at him in confusion and when Yuri caught his stare, he placed down the bottle and shrugged with a little smile before skating back into the center. Victor's mouth parted to question Yuri's strange actions but no words came out. Shock and utter confusion clouding his expression as he continued to watch with wide eyes.

"Victor! Let's go through it one more time!" Yuri called casually from the center.

The older skater closed his eyes and shook his head in a moment to collect himself.

"Right…okay!" he called back, skating towards the latter.

They skipped Yuri's solo at the start and went straight into the duet. As the music rang in the atmosphere, the skater's thought's melted into their moves as the routine progressed. A fury of entwined limbs and carefully placed steps on top of the slippery surface. The world around them fading into nothing more than a story line being told only by two. Although their moves were still a little scratchy and graceless, the story still continued as the pair progressed.

The routine was quickly over as the music faded into the chilly air. Victor stopped and took long, deep breaths as to catch the air back into his lungs.

"That was really good Yuri," he expressed breathlessly but before an answer could be made a hand grabbed the front of Victor's black shirt.

He opened his eyes just in time as Yuri pulled him down and soft, gentle lips pressed against his own. In his surprise the skate slipped beneath him causing both of them to fall with Victor falling on top of Yuri. The kiss brought a deep blush to Victor's cheeks as he looked at the young skater beneath him. Yuri opened his eyes and let out a loud laugh that rank like angel bells against the walls of the cold Ice Palace. With a brought smile flipping the corners of Yuri's mouth he looked up at Victor and raised a hand to cup the shocked man's cheek. His ring, spin-chilling against Victor's skin.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Victor!" Yuri called happily.

With his blush darkening Victor lifted himself off Yuri and met his smile with one of his own.

"Thank you Yuri," he replied before pressing their lips together one more time.


	4. Chapter 4: Worry and Care

**WARNING: I don't know how good the quality of this chapter will be or how well the characters personalities match to the originals because I am really tired (it's only 12:38am but last night I stayed up till 5 in the morning) and I kind of wrote this chapter without really thinking if you know what I mean. I also haven't read over it at all so there'll probably be a lot of mistakes and what not.**

 **If you have any Yuri On ice head canons you've always wanted to read, don't be afraid to suggest them to me :D It would be a great help to possibly get chapters out more often (I think...)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy and have a good day or night ;)**

* * *

"Alright that's enough for today," Viktor called from the ice.

Yuuri glided to a stop when the music faded. Sweat dotted his forehead as he savored the moment to catch his breath. The two had been skating since the early rays of the morning. Viktor skated over to the boundary fiddling with his gloves. Yuuri followed suit, sculling the water from his drink bottle and picking up his glasses. When he noticed Viktor waiting patiently by the sides he smiled at the other.

"You go ahead," Yuuri stated. "I'll pack everything up and catch up with you later."

Viktor returned the smile and skated out of the rink. "Alright then, meet you then," he replied placing the rubber protectors over the blades of his skates before leaving with a wave.

Yuuri sighed and leaned against the boundary. His feet were killing him. Since starting with Viktor, Yuuri had found himself on the ice a lot more often then what he was used to - to his surprise - and had begun practicing more foreign techniques that were harder and more straining to land. Over the time blisters and bruises had begun to cover his feet. The new routine taking it's strain on his body. Although despite himself Yuuri had yet to tell Viktor about it. He didn't want to bother or cause the other skater worry when at the moment the two should be focusing on the Grand Prix Final. It wasn't just Yuuri's career at stake this time if he lost.

Taking a deep breath Yuuri pushed off the boundary and begun the slow task of packing up all the equipment the two had dragged out.

Once in the change rooms he slowly unlaced his skates and pulled off his socks. The pain pricked his feet like a thousand tinny, heated needles making the young skater wince. He knew the blisters needed to be treated so that they wouldn't get worse but after the long hours of skating during the day, by the time Yuuri returns home at night he finds himself too exhausted to move a muscle. So suppressing a groan Yuuri pulled on his shoes and threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Keys in hand.

When he stepped outside and went to lock the doors behind him he was shocked to find Viktor waiting out the front on his phone. Viktor looked up a let out a relieved sigh.

"I never thought you would come out," he explained shoving his phone in his pocket.

"I thought you'd left," Yuuri admitted turning around and locking the doors.

Viktor shrugged uncaringly and made a gesture for the other to hurry up. Yuuri placed the keys in his bag and ran as fast as he could to Viktor. The blisters on his feet searing from the rubbing of his socks.

The night fell upon them just as strong as the chill of Winter. During the whole walk home Viktor carried on a one sided conversation with Yuuri offering a few "yeah" and "hmm"s to pretend he was paying attention. It wasn't an uncommon situation to find the two in. Viktor could talk for hours on and end majority of the time Yuuri wouldn't dare skip a word but at this moment all he could focus on was making sure that he was walking properly. His blisters extremely irritated from his skating session earlier. However despite his efforts Viktor couldn't help but notice the slight limp to Yuuri's footsteps.

"Yuuri…is there something wrong with your feet?" Viktor asked slowing to a stop.

Yuuri jumped at the sound of his name, disrupted from his thoughts. "Huh?" he asked unconsciously.

"You're limping," Viktor stated bluntly crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

Realising what he was talking about, Yuuri violently shook his head and waved his hands around. "No, no I'm fine, don't worry," he replied desperately.

Viktor narrowed his eyes and towered over the nervous skater. "Yuuri," he stated warningly, dragging the syllables of his name.

Yuuri squirmed under his coach's stern stare but he didn't reply. Statisfied, Viktor grabbed hold of Yuuri's shoulder and dragged him after him. Knowing exactly what the other was hiding. A smile cracked his frown finding the situation somewhat amusing.

When they returned home Viktor forced Yuuri into his bedroom while he left to the bathroom to prepare a bowl of warm water and to collect the essential medicines/ointments. Yuuri sat nervously on the white couch in Viktor's bedroom. Embarrassment tinting his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had been so worried over something so stupid. Stupid indeed.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called brightly as he slid the door open. In one hand he held a bowl of warm water and a towel draped over his arms and in the other hand he held a role of bandages and other objects in a basket.

For the next hour or so Viktor took his time and carefully tended to the blisters dotting Yuuri's feet. Majority of them were small and didn't need much attention while a few were worse or had popped due to days of being left untreated. He was cautious and made sure that each one was accounted for properly. Whilst on the other end Yuuri indulged in light conversation at the start before falling silent once the worst of the blisters were cared for. Finally after wrapping both feet and securing the ends Viktor pulled away with a sigh.

"You know Yuuri you could have told me if the training sessions were overwhelming you," Viktor explained as he turned to place all the bottles and remaining bandages in the basket. "I don't mind easing up a bit, it's better that you take it easy and avoid injuries instead of-"

Viktor's sentence faltered when he turned around and found Yuuri fast asleep on the couch. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he stood up shaking his head.

"Honestly what am I to do with you," Viktor grinned.

Placing the basket and bowel of water on the glass coffee table, Viktor cautiously picked Yuuri up bridal style from the couch, trying not to wake him. Slipping out into the dark hallway he turned to Yuuri's bedroom - finding the door open - and carefully laid the sleeping skater on the mattress. Tucking the doona comfortably around his figure. After closing the door Viktor laid down next to Yuuri and listened to his deep, calming breaths lulling him to sleep.

"Good night Yuuri," Viktor muttered.


End file.
